Persona: Verum et Innocentia
by SkySymphonix
Summary: Souji Seta is reeling from a devastating loss. But the duty of a hero calls on him once more. With the help of his friends, he must encounter and deal with old legends of the Persona universe. The masked circle has returned, fog has spread over Inaba, and there is a possibility that the great seal has been disrupted. The battle for the truth begins here!
1. Act 1, Chapter 1

Fog drifted lazily throughout the sleepy Japanese suburban town. Two men lazed about under the blinking light of a lamp post overhead. They were idly chatting time away before one of the men's wristwatches let out a dull beep. Despite the semi-large town (counting Okina), it was seemingly dead and desolate, making the beep echo harmlessly down the street.

"I'm glad this is being done." The one with the beanie and the wristwatch commented. He started to fiddle with his wrist-mounted device.

The second one stifled a chuckle. "Ah, it has only but begun. Do not let excitement take you. He is only still reeling from his last endeavor." The other started to play with a silver lighter, turning it on and off.

The watch holder frowned. His watch was still beeping. He removed it and beat it against the lamp post before the beeps drew out longer and slower until they were fully stopped. "This damn thing... anyways. I apologize if my excitement somehow makes you sick, but this is bigger then we had originally shot for. Besides, you criticize me for getting excited, but I'm not the one who goes insane during battle."

The other smiled. "You're an ass, and I'm changing subjects. Ah, this town. Has been a year since I have last laid my eyes on her? No, I think a few years." He started, "But that doesn't matter. It's been three and a half years since their bout with Izanami, and, what, about a year since-,"

His watch started to beep once more, cutting the lighter holder off. The one with the watch took it off and baseball-style threw it into the shrine-area next to him. He removed his beanie, revealing blonde hair. Taking a look at the dull black object he had removed from his head, he grinned sickly. "Yes, two since that _unfortunate _accident." The blonde gave another sick grin. "I do believe that it's time to show ourselves. They have proven quite the motley crew."

"_Motley _crew? Does anybody use that word anymore Takaya? Let alone the whole _phrase?_" The lighter-bearing man queried.

"_Do not forget you two. I am using you for the sole purpose of scouting. This is not a time for engagement. Ahhaha, never mind. Just... make sure you're enjoying yourselves..." _Spoke a voice from the darkness, it's grainy, rumbling tone sounded like nails on a chalkboard. A figure approached them, clad in a garb that covered him from head to toe.

Both men froze when hearing the voice. The lighter-bearer was too afraid to move a muscle, his 'macho man' act failing horribly. The blonde chided, mocking the gravel-like voice of their new companion. "Yes... Nyarlathotep."

The figure menacingly took a step towards the blonde. "**Watch your mouth, before I turn you into a personal puppet.**"

The blonde shrugged. "Let's go Oumora." He tugged on the other's coat. "This one is making me angry."

Oumora complied, pocketing his lighter and donning a mask with a golden circle around the facial features, which were as plain as a brick. A completely stark-white brick. The blonde did the same. The figure hidden by his robes turned to leave before adding in more of his two cents, which by now were peeving the blonde off.

"_Both of you better not fail me, or mess this up. Or else I'll make sure that you both have your personal show on Mayonaka. Understand me...?"_

"And that's coming from the man who's telling us to have _fun_?" The blonde retorted.

The figure was finally fed up. "_**Go**__. You sicken me._"

Oumora grabbed the blonde by his arm, and they stalked off into the fog and shadows.

"_Don't send boys to do a man's job. Wretches._"

* * *

"Holmes?"

"More along the _Kuzunoha._"

The room erupted in rolling laughter. A small group surrounded a petite woman, Navy Blue hair flowed down to her upper back. The first to speak was a boy with orange headphones around his neck. His brown hair was messy as always. He wore blue jeans and an orange graphic tee with a picture of a frog under a disco ball. The frog wore a ninja mask. "Hey, that cape is pretty cool though." He smiled. He tried his best to keep a straight face, but, to his own dismay, failed pretty badly.

The next was a taller man, with silver hair. Some might have said albino, but his hair was much more diginfied than white. It's tone was strictly 'dark silver'. He smiled weakly and put a hand on the navy blue's head. It was painfully obvious that he'd been dealing with some tiring things as of late. "It's okay Naoto. It looks adorable."

Naoto blushed heavily. She tugged the grey cap she wore over her eyes. "I-I knew it was too big... C-can I get a smaller size?" She peered over at a raven haired woman, making sure not to make eye-contact with the two men who had accompanied the women.

The black haired girl nodded firmly. She had a confident air about her, and just seeing this made Naoto's heart feel more steely. "Of course Naoto-Kun. Just take that off and hand it to me."

Naoto blushed, her whole face turning red. Aside from the raven haired girl named Yukiko, she was the only girl there Uh oh. Confidence lost.

"C'mon, hurry up and get in the dressing room already. It's not like Halloween will wait for us." Yosuke tapped his foot impatiently, which garnered him an unsatisfied look from his leader.

"O-oh, r-right... dressing room..." Naoto hurriedly pulled Yukiko into the girls changing area in Junes.

* * *

"Ow, hey! Whats wrong with you- ow! Quit pulling!"

Naoto stopped once they were out of earshot from the boys. "Yukiko Senpai, I need to talk to you." She said, and turned on her heel to face Yukiko.

Yukiko looked at Naoto bewildered. "What's gotten into you? Are you okay?"

Naoto blushed. She had donned a grey outfit similar to her Yasogami uniform (which she hadn't worn in three years), and a grey cape over it. She wore no shoes, as she left them in the dressing room. That was a decision she regretted as soon as she saw the numerous 'wet floor' signs littered about the place. "I-It's just that... I um... don't know what to do..." She leaned against the wall and slid down it. Yukiko took a seat beside her and sighed, smiling as well. It seemed that Yukiko had to forego all of her advice she kept for herself, and use it on the young and naive.

"Ohhh, I see..." Yukiko smiled at her younger friend. She set her palm on the bluenette's head in a comforting fashion. Naoto took note of how warm she felt inside from that one simple gesture. "It's okay. I'm sure he doesn't care what you look like. In fact, I think he likes this one." She pulled at some of the fabric of the cape.

"I know, it's just... argh! It's so stupid! I'm so stupid! Look at me, I must seem pathetic... I'm able to keep my head _except _for when I'm around him!"

Yukiko laughed outright, making Naoto's face grow a deeper hue of red. "It's okay! We all put ourselves down in some ways. I mean, you say that you're acting pathetic, when you're just in love. That's it. That's not pathetic. I remember when Souji and I dated for a while... he has an effect on people. It's like he's that one guy you always wanna be around... Okay. Now, do you want this one, or should I get a smaller size?"

Naoto smiled. "A-a smaller size... please."

Yukiko stood. "Okay then, I'll be back."

"And... thank you Senpai. I feel better now."

Yukiko shrugged and gave naoto a quick grin. "Awwh, it's no problem!"

Naoto sighed when Yukiko was out of earshot. That wasn't the only thing she was worried about...

* * *

"DADADADAAAAA! SUPER TEDDIE! And my trusty sidekick;"

"ULTRA NANAKOOOO!"

The two posed outside the Junes. Nanako stared at the cape-clad bear. "Okay, hand me the red one!"

Teddie grinned. He tossed a red Featherman-R mask into the air. "JUST LIKE WE PRACTIIIIIIIIIIIIIICED!" Almost comically, Nanako did a gymnastic front-tuck and grabbed the mask out of the air. She landed with the grace-

"Like that of a swan Nanako Chan! And everybody! Don't forget to purchase your Halloween costumes here! Exclusive Featherman-R masks, only here!"

Nanako smiled with glee. "And remember...!"

"Every days great at your Junes!"

A crowd had gathered by then. Nanako smiled and stood up straight. The crowd erupted into a mosh-pit of cheering. A burly man walked past the bear and the girl, and started to yell at the crowd. "OKAY, OKAY! Everybody! Settle down! We need order around here, don't go causin' a riot er somethin'."

The rabble started to die down. Nanako smiled at the man. "Thanks Kanji-Senapi!"

Kanji's eyes shot wide open. "W-wait, _Senpai? _Nanako-Chan, that... thanks!" He smiled, adjusting his glasses. "Alright, let's lose this noise and get you a costume eh?" He said, propping the girl on his shoulders.

Nanako smiled. "I like your hair when it's not bleached! It's all black and awesome." Nanako laughed, and played with Kanji's hair.

Teddie ran up alongside Kanji. He had pulled off his Bear suit and stored it elsewhere. He had a blue striped shirt on. "Nanako, I'm sorry I missed your birthday on the fourth..."

Nanako laughed, and hopped off of Kanji's shoulders. Kanji let out a grunt. "It's alright Ted, I understand. You were just trying to find big bro." Nanako sighed. "He's been a bit distant since the accident."

Kanji sighed. "At least he even showed up here. I wouldn't have put it past him to just stay home honestly..."

"Oh Sensei... thou art troubled, only thy love hath drawneth you out of your piteous shell..." The Bear-Man literally sparkled.

Kanji laughed. "You're gettin' better at that Ted."

Nanako laughed. "But 'drawneth' isn't a word."

Teddie laughed as they got into the elevator. The door started to close.

"You wound me madame..."

* * *

"Where _is _Chie anyways?" Nanako queried, looking across the table at Yosuke.

"O-oh, um why are you asking me...?" Yosuke stuttered. "It's not like her and I were hanging out too late last night and she had to go to a meeting with Dojima-San and she slept in and we both got chewed out and-..."

The whole group had gathered at the food court. By then, Naoto had changed into a blue tank, blue-jeans and a white blouse. Most of them were laughing at Yosuke. And by most of them, it means that Souji sat in the back, obviously troubled. Naoto managed to stop laughing and turned to Souji. She frowned. Standing, she walked over to Souji, whose chair faced off the roof, towards the sunset. Naoto pulled a chair up next to him. The others seemed not to notice. Maybe out of pity. Or maybe out of respect. Naoto silently thanked them.

"Souji..." Her voice always seemed quite soothing to the leader. "Do you want to go...?"

Souji felt tears tug at the corners of his eyes. He nodded quickly. He wanted to go, to leave and not have his friends see his weakness. His insides felt contorted, and all from that sunset. He remembered watching the sunset with his dad the day he turned nineteen. How they had shared a bit of Sake. How his father had said how proud he was of his son.

Naoto stood up. She understood. Turning to her friends, she started, "Excuse us, but we must go. I'm sorry everybody, but Grampa wanted to catch us for dinner. Again, my apologies."

There was a dead silence.

Kanji was the first to make any movement. He stood, and almost with determination, strode to his Senpai and gave him a bear hug.

The whole group seemed to be in awe.

"Look man, we understand. If you can't handle too much right now, don't force yourself. We care about you... and stuff... y'know?" Kanji let him go.

Everybody got a good look at their leader now. Tears were being held back, but some escaped from his eyes. Silent hiccups pushed out of his throat. He felt like such a weakling in front of them. It was painful. The team must think-

"Souji. Stop man. Stop being such a hardass." Yosuke approached him. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Look dude. It's alright. We all understand. Naoto, you can get him home right? Make sure he sleeps tonight. Don't worry, Kanji can get Nanako-Chan home."

Naoto smiled. "Thank you Senpai. Come on Souji, let's go." She patted the leader's back, and pushed him along.

* * *

Souji moved, not because he willed it, but because Naoto willed it. He moved along because of her. There was no doubt about it. Their leader was gone. Replaced by a shadow of his former self.

"I just feel like I could do so much more to help him..." Yukiko sighed.

"He's in his own place now. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Yosuke frowned.

Kanji let out a huff. "Just believe in the guy okay? If he can survive seeing us all _die _in front of him, then he can survive a real death in the family."

Nanako frowned. "Don't be so blatant Kanji-Kun... they were his parents. Naoto can help him, she knows the pain, but we really don't. We don't know what it's like to be really _truly _alone..."

Teddie smiled. "Ah Nanako, always the mature one."

Kanji laughed. "Since when did _he _get so suave!"

"Since _never_!" Yosuke chimed in.

Yukiko smiled. "Ah well, goodbye heavy topic, hello picking on Ted!"

The table once again erupted in laughter, but the subject of Souji still hung in the air.

* * *

"He's breaking. Slowly. I have to intervene if he's to make it through." A blue haired boy muttered to himself, seemingly sulking at the back of the food court. He watched Naoto and Souji exit the dining area..

"I have to give him the box. Or else they'll succeed this time..." The boy stood and started to shadow the couple. "I can only hope..."

* * *

Naoto pressed the 'down' elevator button when she reached the end of the hall. She had Souji's hand firmly gripped hin hers. She felt him tremble slightly. Sighing, she tapped the button once more. She then noticed that the light hadn't come on when she pressed it. Souji looked up from his silent brooding. "What's wrong...?"

Naoto's face twisted with confusion. "The elevator isn't-"

The wall next to them exploded into bits of rubble and debris. Souji barely flinched while Naoto pulled her revolver. "What in the world?"

"Ahahahahahahahhaaaa! WOOO! This is LIVING! YES!" A body crawled out from the pile of debris. He wore a mask not unlike a mannequin's face. A golden ring surrounded the mask. Red-Orange hair spiked up from his head. He wore a trenchcoat, a red collared shirt, and black pants. He laughed again. "Ahah! Here comes the _pain_! MAHAKALA!"

The multiple-armed Persona rose above the redhead. He pointed down the hallway at a blue haired boy, with the same outfit, same mask, save that the ring around the mask was light blue. "Mahakala, Agidyne!"

The Persona lifted it's arms, creating a surge of fire. It shot at the blue haired boy. The boy almost became totally engulfed in flames before he shouted another word familiar to Souji.

"Izanagi."

Maybe too familiar.

The Persona appeared, blocking the ball of flame. Naoto gasped. Souji frowned. He gently pushed Naoto out of the way. He ran directly at the bluenette. "Hey!"

The blue haired boy looked at the other man approaching him. _Perfect._ "Yes?"

The silverette smiled. "So I can summon my Persona out here right now?"

The bluenette smiled under the mask. _His fire is returning._

"I see. SATAN!"

The grotesque Persona formed above Souji. Naoto gasped. "Then I can... YAMATO TAKERU!"

Souji smiled. "Black Viper! Naoto quick!"

Naoto nodded. "Vorpal Blade!"

Yamato-Takeru's blade quickly became enveloped with a purple light. The Persona slashed the red-haired man, who stumbled back.

The red haired man laughed. "Ahahaha! So _I'm _instantly the bad guy?"

"Nope, I had you both scanned first." Souji smiled. He poked his thumb behind him. There stood a petit girl, with a Persona holding a visor around her eyes.

Naoto smiled. _He's very intuitive. I noticed Rise was shadowing us, along with that blue haired man. Judging by the way they followed us, both of them planned to approach Souji in the lobby..._

"...Naoto-Kun!" Rise's voice finally reached Naoto's ears. Naoto deftly side stepped to her right, and narrowly missed a swipe from the red hed's Persona.

The red head laughed. "I know when I'm beat. I'm gonna make sure Master hears about this one...!" He pulled a match from his coat pocket, lit it, and dropped it, engulfing the man in flames. _You'll see! This is just the beginning! _His voice echoed through the halls of the superstore.

Souji hadn't noticed the differences between how things were before the battle, and how they were during. He now had the chance to observe. Once the battle was over, his eyes saw what seemed like static on a television, and all of the damage done to the area was almost mended, save for an _almost _unnoticable crack in the wall. Souji shook his head. _So even when something supernatural happens in this world, like that whole suspended reality thing just now, not all the damage can be fixed... like..._

Souji now noticed a gash on his shoulder. It wasn't anything noteworthy but both Rise and Naoto freaked out. Naoto buffeted him with _'how could you be so careless' _whilst Rise just decided to downright freak out. Souji enjoyed this until he remembered. He turned to face the blue haired boy when he noticed...

"He's not here anymore..." Souji frowned.

"Oh.. That one man..." Naoto joined Souji in his pondering.

Rise cocked her head. "The blue haired boy? His energy trace disappeared right after the red head split..."

"?" Souji moved his attention to the ground, where a black box sat next to a mask, exactly the same as the other two's, except this one's ring was silver. Another sat next to it, this one's ring was purple.

"Masks...?" Naoto frowned.

"Yep, I have one already. This guy gave it to me on my way here. He had brown hair, and he was wearing a red motorcycle outfit..." Rise held one up. It had a pink ring.

"This... this is too weird. I guess I'm not too phased by any of this too much thanks to the TV world..." Souji started. "Plus, I think I've seen that blue haired guy before thi- ah!" Souji dropped to a knee, clutching his head.

* * *

_Are you ready for your greatest challenge...?_

Challenge? What are you talking about...?

_This will test your might. Your friends will be by you once more._

My friends... my might?

_You will make new friends. Acquire new enemies..._

I feel... sleepy...

_For now, rest. Tomorrow, a great revelation will be forced upon you. Are you ready for this test...?_

A great revelation. Yes... I'm... I'm ready...

_Good._

* * *

"Oh man... is... okay...?"

"I... gunfire! ... we..."

"What? Senpai... you..."

* * *

"STOP!"

Souji jolted himself awake with the single word. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. Naoto sat on his leather couch in his room at the Dojima's. She wore a long sleeve shirt too long for her body, and some basketball shorts. Both borrowed from Souji's dresser. His room was still immaculate, save for the clothes of his lying on the floor. Now that he noticed, he was wearing his boxers and his white undershirt.

Naoto sighed. "I've been here all night Souji-Kun... It's okay... was it the dream again...?

Souji sighed. "It wasn't as vivid this time... it was just the hospital murmurs this time..." Souji frowned. "What happened after I passed out...?

Naoto smiled warmly. "Kanji carried you back. I uh... got you... dressed." She said the last word very quickly.

"What did you tell them about the fight...?"

"I told them everything. And I told them to be careful."

The silverette let out an exasperated sigh. "Good. They needed to know. Normally I would have told them not to get involved... but we've all gone through so much together..."

Naoto got up from her seat, and went to lay next to Souji. Souji happily moved over. Naoto pulled back the covers. She laid down, and snuggled up to her Senpai. "I put the box under your desk. It was too big to fit in any of the drawers. It wont open either."

Souji felt her breath on his neck. It was warm. Familiar. Safe. Her scent was unmistakable. Most men would have turned around and made a move, but Souji still laid there. Unmoving. Answering her questions, feeling her breathe steadily. Listening to her voice. It was soothing. He interrupted her observations of the box with a statement.

"Naoto, I love you. More than anything."

Naoto smiled. Her heart beat fast. She knew at that moment, that no matter what hardships they faced, that they were going to be together for as long as they would live. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you too Souji."

* * *

"Damn! He's _still _as strong as all hell!"

"Izanagi _did _pick him."

"Yes. But that's no excuse. If you couldn't take him Oumora, then I'll go." A blonde haired man with a beanie stood up. "Besides, I have my _lucky charm _with me..." He took off the beanie and played with it a bit.

"Oh, if only you could see how stupid you look right now...

_Takaya..."_

* * *

_A/N: _So, I'm back. I've spent all this time crafting this story. By now, some plot points may seem pretty blatant, while others may seem stupid. I know that. It's supposed to be this way to be honest... I'm not covering my ass either! I'm serious guys, I've put major effort into this one. And special thanks to _FortunesRevolver _for giving me some advice, and for letting me just gush for a paragraph. Thanks for reading, and please don't be afraid to review and critique! Just don't be a dick. Alright. Sky, OUT.

P.S: Go read _Fortuna Redux. _It's in my favs. If you cant find it, look for Zeiler Skye in my fav authors.


	2. Act 1, Chapter 2

_Sunlight poured down from cracks in the clouds. The streets of Tokyo were lit up by what might have been the most beautiful sun Souji Seta had ever laid eyes upon. It may have looked odd to be standing on the sidewalk like a bump on a log, looking up with a stupid smile on his face. He just believed this day to be a great day to be alive. He heard somebody clear their throat, but still, with said action being directed at him, his good mood did not falter. Besides, it was only his mother egging him on to get moving. She gave him a smile, that famous 'Izaki Smile', that he had inherited from his mother. His father would usually gripe that it was unfair that his son was more of a hit with the ladies. He had been teased about that after he returned from Inaba, and, according to his father, 'wouldn't shut up about that girl, Naoto Shirogane.' He couldn't help it, he was in love._

_His mother approached him, her face still plastered with a smile. "Come now, you look like an idiot just standing there!" She let out a chuckle._

_"Aha, yeah I guess I do. I'm just happy." Souji turned his gaze back to the sky. "I just feel that feeling you get when you have something to live for. Y'know, before I went to Inaba, I was so sullen and despondent."_

_"That time in drama class click your brain all of a sudden?" His mother shook her head, sighing. "I swear, you and your father are so alike."_

_The silver haired teen rolled his eyes. "You forget the fact that he has no soul."_

_"What, still mad with him? He was just teasing!" His mother retorted. "Besides, you deserve it you love-struck idiot. I've never seen you so happy!"_

_Souji laughed. "Just be careful while I'm gone."_

_His mother planted a kiss on his cheek. "Always."_

* * *

Waking to the morning, light pouring in through his window. The curtains were illuminated a light cream color. The light shining into the room made the large amounts of dust apparent, small particles drifting around, minding their own business. Souji reached up to grab one, but it flew farther from him. It was illusive. It mirrored his ability to be happy. Just within reach, but it just keeps toying with him. Why? It wasn't angst that controlled his feeling or emotions. It was the constant overtone of oppression. It just beat down on him like a drum. He felt as though he was a man on a pilgrimage to a faraway land, across mountains and deserts... He felt broken.

"Souji...?"

And then light broke through the blackness. And her name was Naoto. He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for being there..."

"W-wha...?" She pushed her sleepiness out of her head immediately, a task which was not easy, more of a talent she had acquired in her years.

"S-sorry. I was just... thinking." Souji let her go, silently apologizing.

"About...?"

"Haha, it's... not that important."

"Souji, we're laying in your bed on a Sunday morning, I believe we have time for non-important things." She smiled.

Souji leaned back, propping his head on a cold pillow, that one pillow he didn't use that just kind of fell between the crack of his futon and the entertainment center. His room at the Dojima's was cozy. "I was thinking about being... happy." He let out a smile that totally contradicted his feelings. It wasn't like him to lie to himself. He was usually pretty frank with himself. But in this case, his insides felt jumbled and confused.

"Go on, I'm listening."

Souji nodded his head. "It's just... sometimes I feel like I'm falling. I just keep falling until I hit the bottom. Like the water... the ocean. And then I'm just stuck. I'm broken, and I can't swim. But I know that I can't give up. How can I keep it up though? I just... don't wanna hold my breath anymore..."

"We have to Souji. Have to hold our breaths, or we wont be able to see the rest of the world. And if you truly think, the ocean can be a wonderful place. You just have to search hard enough. Maybe stop raking yourself over the coals, aiming for perfection and happiness. Look for the medium. It may not be ideal, but it is a safe place. It is within all of us."

Souji chuckled. "Very profound... you know, I've been wallowing in self pity for so long... I guess I really didn't think about you guys... or, like you said, the beauty in the ocean."

Naoto smiled softly. But then that's when the proverbial glass shattered.

"I just miss them. I just..."

And then silver eyes looked into blue. And she saw pain. Suffering, like the soul of this man was used to wage a war so violent and crippling, the land would no longer be the same. She almost started to cry. This man, who had been so kind, so caring... he wasn't all there. He was angry, hurt and uncomfortable. He... hated himself. And before she knew it, he was in her lap, letting out emotions, crying, racked with sobs. It would be pitiful if she didn't love him.

"Just m-make it go... away..."

"Shhh... shh..." All she could do was pet his head like a shivering puppy, try to comfort him. She was never good with things like this. _Yukiko is more suited to handle a situation such as this_. But shepushed the thought back into her mind. To be honest, she didn't care that Yukiko would be a great shoulder to lean on in times like these. He was hers. And no matter what, she wouldn't back down. She promised to herself...

"They wouldn't want you to be so worked up like this."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"You couldn't have..." Naoto cringed as she felt him tighten up.

"Y-yes... I could have... I watched them die right in front of me dammit..."

What? This was a detail she hadn't caught. And she wouldn't have forgotten. She was a damn detective...! She was supposed to know these things!

"They... they just died... right there... dad... he saved me..."

Naoto didn't know what to say.

"He told me..."

She was at a loss for words.

"'I'm so proud of you...'"

Sunday. A morning. Waking up beside the person you love. "Souji..."

_Fate has a way of screwing you over huh...?_

* * *

If there were only two things he could have on this planet, it would be Chie and his MP3. Of course, Chie wasn't exactly a thing. She was a she. Whenever asked, usually by Kou, how Chie and him ended up together, he'd reply, "It just happened." It wasn't really a big topic he liked to dwell on. Or talk about.

He was in a dark time when Chie basically confessed her emotions for him. He actually dismissed her when she had told him the first time. Maybe because it was during is third year of highschool, and he was still angst-y over Saki. Or maybe he'd felt the same way, and was frustrated she beat him to the punch. Nevertheless, by the second semester, they were together.

"Ah, reminiscing. Eh Chie?" Yosuke pulled the throttle on his bike a bit more. He liked the rides out into the vast countryside just outside Inaba. Chie had chosen to join him, despite her intense fear of motorbikes, or anything with only two wheels and motorized in this case. If there was such thing as a unicycle with a motor, she'd probably die on-site.

"S-shut up!" She pulled her grip around his waist tighter.

Yosuke merely laughed. "I can't believe that you're gonna be a cop! You're gonna have to get on one of these things sooner or later!" He finished as he pulled to the side the road, next to a barren field. Yosuke didn't know if it was corn or wheat. Did it matter?

Chie quickly hopped off, not wanting to stay on any longer than she had to, but soon realizing that it would have been nice to hold onto Yosuke for a bit longer... "So, why are we stopping here? N-not that I'm complaining. It's kind of peaceful right here." She looked out past the field. There was a vast forest, just kind of there. She hadn't noticed it before. Maybe because it fit in a little too well.

"Oh, well, because there's this pond in the forest that looks really cool, I just thought you'd like to come with me." Yosuke scratched the back of his neck bashfully. _Wow, that was cheesy... _

"Huh, sounds neat. Count me in!"

Oh. It worked. "Really? Alright, cool..."

The walk to the pond was a bit silent, enjoying each other's company. They weren't that kind of couple that lorded all over each other like the usual interpretation of a relationship, according to a teenager. They just enjoyed one another. Of course, there was the hand holding, but that had become normal.

"Hey, Yosuke?"

"Hm?" Yosuke turned around to face Chie.

"Does anybody else really come into these woods?"

Yosuke pondered this for a moment. "Not that I know of... I mean, I've been in these woods a couple times before, and there's really not a path anywhere- what the?"

Yosuke's vision blurred into static. Literally, it looked like television static. As his vision returned, he noticed that the color of the surrounding area was drained almost to black and white. It was like a sepia filter on a camera. He looked at his hands and noticed there was no discoloration, unlike-

"Chie! Are you okay? C'mon, answer me!" Yosuke tried to shake Chie with his hands on her shoulders. All the color on her had also gone sepia.

"She can't hear you." A voice spoke from the trees.

Yosuke's voice sounded frantic. "Wha-, who is that? Get out here dammit!"

"Don't worry Magician. I'm not here to fight you. I'm a Fool, like your friend." A man stepped out from behind a tree. His hair was blue, darker than Naoto's.

Yosuke frowned. "A Fool...? The hell? What are you talking about?"

"Your arcana. It's the Magician, yes?" The blue haired man looked over to Yosuke.

_My arcana...? Wait... he's talking about my Persona! _"I guess so... why do you want to know huh?" Yosuke tried to sound menacing, but all that did was make the bluenette laugh.

"I'm just checking if you know a certain person. A _Souji Seta_?" The blue haired man let out a chuckle. "Don't worry, I don't want to hurt him or you." He added quickly when Yosuke shot him a sharp glare. "I just want to help."

"Help?" Yosuke rolled his eyes. "All you guys have been doing is putting more stress on Souji. But I think once I'm done with you, that'll be one less to worry about."

"Oh. Well, if that's how it's going to be, mister Hanamura." The blue haired fellow took a step forward. He reached into his jacket and retrieved a gun, to Yosuke's dismay.

"What, you don't want to fight face to face, like **men**?" Yosuke barked.

The bluenette gave a mocking smile. "Oh, I forget, you don't use these eh?" He put the gun to his head. "I won't kill you... but don't expect the feeling in your legs to return for a few days..."

Yosuke's eyes shot wide open. "W-what are you doing? Is that really a gun? What the hell-,"

BANG

Blue shards of what resembled glass scattered themselves in the air, leaving the blue haired 'adversary' standing in a rather menacing way, smiling with the gun to his head. Yosuke took a step back, more than alarmed. "T-the hell was THAT?"

"It's an evoker."

Yosuke shook his head. "N-no... THAT!" He raised a shaking hand and pointed to a now-forming _thing. _It was a thing because it's shape was almost nonsensical.

"Oh, that's Alilat. What, you've never seen your leader summon this one?" He holstered his gun.

"N-not that I really remem-... wait! How do you know about his power?" He once again tried to sound menacing.

The blue haired man laughed. "Because he and I? We're the same." He shifted his bangs with his hand so that his left eye wasn't obstructed. "My name is Minato Arisato. I'm a wild card. Just like him."

This made the brunette a bit more frightened. He really had to pee too. "T-that doesn't matter! I can take you down with _my _Persona!" He rose his hand. "Throw down!"

A card floated down from seemingly nowhere and fell into Yosuke's hand. He crushed it promptly, which made a man-like thing to appear. It had a blade shaped like a Chakram around it, with hair that resembled a blazing fire. " Go! Susano'o!"

A wave of powerful wind blasted into the blue haired man without warning. He landed on his feet with what seemed like a common motion for him. Yosuke growled and sent another wave of wind at Minato, who dodged it and sent a powerful blast of ice as a counterattack.

_Damn, is that Mabufudyne? I'm having Teddie flashbacks! I won't be able to dodge that either, better guard! _And with that thought, Yosuke put his arms up, waiting for the inevitable. And it came. Hard. It blasted Yosuke with what seemed like a couple thousand tons, sending him back into a tree. The tree's bark split apart and fell off, and the inside splintered with a reluctant _crack _that could be heard resounding through the forest.

Over and over again. _Mabufudyne, Mabufudyne, Mabufudyne. _Yosuke couldn't take the punishment any longer. He tried to give in to unconsciousness, but the pain kept walloping him relentlessly.

"That's enough." A crackling voice bellowed, the sound echoed through the forest. Minato turned his attention to a hilled area directly across from him. There stood a person who seemed almost unidentifiable, save for the yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. Minato smiled. "Yeah. Sure." He walked over to the scarfed man. Before he took his leave, he turned to face the brunette. "Sorry." And with that, he disappeared into a purple swirling portal that the masked, scarf wearing person had conjured up.

* * *

"So, I'm just supposed to let it slide...?"

Souji Seta's room, although filled with the entirety of the investigation team, was silent. Standing, arms crossed, a stoic expression on his face, Souji Seta closed his eyes and spoke again. "**So I'm SUPPOSED to let this slide?" **

Rise squeaked, and retreated into the arms of Teddie, who had not the time to realize he was caressing a _babe _right now.

"Look, what this guy did to Senpai is unforgivable, but-,"

"But what Kanji? What are we supposed to do? They're targeting us! I did some research, and these masks are a part of some cult back in the nineties! This cult resurfaced. They're targeting Persona users." Souji took a deep breath. "Sorry everyone... I'm kind of strung out." He ran a shaking hand through his sweaty hair.

"We must capture one."

Everybody's attention drew to Naoto. Her expression was very troubled. "When I was helping grampa some odd years ago, we encountered those with almost the same calling card. These masks we received, well, those who have encountered and fought one of them received a mask,resemble those of the **Masked Circle**. The cult was disbanded, maybe destroyed. I couldn't get much information, as they seem to appear and then disappear according to the Shirogane archives. They sprung up in the nineties, but it's almost impossible to tell _exactly _when."

"Sooo... you think we should catchone? That's kind of... creepy. How is there no information on them? Maybe it has to do with their powers? Oh... sorry, kind of being stupid again..." Chie let out a wary chuckle.

Naoto rose an eyebrow. "That... is a very large possibility. I hadn't thought about that, to be quite honest. Although, it is quite easy, with the right contacts, to make them 'forget' about many things. Even large incidents." Naoto sighed. She turned and reached under the desk, and procured a black box. "Then there's the matter of this."

"It looks like it's made of obsidian..." Yukiko frowned. "It's a very tough rock, extremely hard to penetrate, let alone shape. Or is that-,"

"No, I believe you are correct. This box is dense enough to be a proper protector. I believe that if obsidian is flat or thin enough, it can be chipped away. I have exhausted myself, lording over this thing. There really is no point of which I can break it," Naoto looked over to Souji. He nodded. "Only, **this **happens when Senpai holds it."

Souji grabbed the artifact, and as it was passed over to him, the box started to _glow _a light blue. He then heard Kanji speak. "The hell is up with your eyes Senpai?"

Souji's eyes had changed color. As his hair. They both glowed a bright blue. Souji smiled. "_Hello, children of man."_

The room went silent. Yosuke, who had been sitting in the rolling chair, nursing his wounds looked to Naoto, extremely alarmed. "The hell is going on?"

"_No need to worry, young heroes. I am using this one as a vessel. I apologize, this must seem jarring. Before you speak, I am Philemon. I am the base of your powers. Now, let me explain to you the current situation, so that you may waste no time. This is a delicate situation. If you had more time, I would have not intervened. The circle has returned. In the past, the circle was taken care of and forgotten. But, as of now, with Nyarlathotep's return, the seal has broken, and fog will descend upon the world."_

This was all a bit too much to take in for the group. The being that had 'possessed' Souji seemed benevolent, the group's Personae screaming out _this one is to be trusted. _But even with the insurance of their Persona, the group was still wary.

"_I understand your conviction towards me. Your friend is holding this box, which seems to have cursed him. Do not worry. I mean no harm._ _I am here to truly awaken you all to your arcana. Your powers have been latent for so long... I would ask you all to place your hands on this box."_

The group in it's entirety stood there, all of them contemplating. Souji stood there, his face expressionless, eyes and hair glowing blue. It was quite a sight to be certain. The first to put a hand on the box was Yosuke. He looked around at everyone. "Partner's never steered us wrong before... and wether he's in control or not... he'd never let us get hurt."

Kanji nodded. "Hell yeah."

"Okay... don't think... feel..."

"Senpai! We'll do this together!"

"This is beary confusing..."

"Here we go... they don't call me Amagi for nothing! Well... that is my name... pffffhaha..."

The last to put their hand on the box was none other than Naoto. She looked at Souji, who didn't even move his head to face her when she kissed his cheek. Ouch.

There they all stood. With their hands on the box, they heard one last voice before their vision went white.

"Big bro...?"

* * *

**_"Oh my... it seems that we have many occupants this time... but I will treat them no differently, for they are my guests... welcome, all of you... to the Velvet Room."_**

* * *

**_A/N: So, this one took a while, and the amount of words is not proportional with the amount of time it took to make this, and with that, I apologize. Updates will be more frequent, I vow this. But until next time, which will probably be in the next week, stay frosty, hee ho!_**


	3. Act 1, Chapter 3

"This is most interesting. My master himself willed you here. It seems time is really running out" Igor grinned at the people surrounding him. "My my, how you have grown Seta! It is not like me to reminisce, but I must. It has been only a few years, yet you have grown tremendously. Please step forward, and place your hands on this table here."

Souji stepped forward. The room was odd, the ceiling looking like it was light years away, yet you could still make sense of it. The room was cylindrical in design, almost like a birdcage. The investigation team stood upon a suspended platform above the ground, stairs led down to a lower level, and a path that led to a big blue door were most of the only noticable aspects of the area. There was a piano, a man playing a very calming, but sad, sonata. A woman was singing an opera tune Souji swore he had heard before. He turned to get a look at the other man. He was standing near a canvas, eyeing the group with a look of nostalgia. They all stood around a table, Igor sat opposite of them, in a large blue chair. Nobody stood beside Igor, which made Souji a bit sad.

Souji place his hands on the table. He then noticed a pentagram design etched neatly into the table face. "What is this place Igor?"

Igor smiled. "Oh, this is the Velvet Room. Re-purposed for your new journey. You see, every guest has a different form of this place. This has only truly happened a few times, a guest returning to this room, and whenever it happens, I know that you are in for quite an adventure."

"I see." Souji nodded firmly.

"Now please, place your hands in the middle of the pentagram."

Souji obliged. The pentagram shook and retracted, almost imploding, but on a two-d plane. A stack of cards sat there. They were green in color, but other then that, they looked like a normal persona card. "What are these Igor?"

"These are cards that allow you all to enter the Velvet Room."

Souji frowned. "Why do I need a card?"

"Because of your multiple social links. They need to enter this place as well, and your one key will not suffice."

"What's a social link?" Yosuke finally spoke after snapping out of his trance.

"Oh, yes, it is the Wild Card's friendships, and these friendships allow his Personae to become stronger."

"Huh... why didn't you tell us partner?" Yosuke turned his attention to Souji, who's expression seemed quite sullen.

"I figured you guys would take it the wrong way."

"To be honest Souji-Kun, we probably would have." Yukiko smiled.

"Ah, I see now... this is where it all started, hm?" Naoto looked around.

"Yeah. That little corner I'd go to during the investigations. There was a blue door that I'd go into to come here... what did you mean by 'you might ha'-,"

"Tensions were high, what can we say, haha!" Rise smiled.

Igor smiled. "Now, I will suggest to you all a form of action. Since you are able to enter the Velvet Room now, I have brought back an old friend of mine. The painter."

The man standing by the canvas smiled. "Yo."

"You may sometimes find shadows that drop Tarot Cards. Bring them here to him, and he will strengthen your Persona."

"Oh HELL yeah!" Kanji smiled and crossed his arms.

"But our Persona are already super strong!" Teddie finally spoke up.

"I believe that since we have not gone into battle for some time, they are... out of shape, in a sense..." Naoto shrugged. "It cannot be helped."

"Persona?"

The group went silent. All of them, including Igor, turned their attention to a ten year old girl, standing there with deadpan confusion. "Onee, what's a Persona...?"

Souji froze. His legs started to shake, almost breaking down. Cognitive motor functions became a chore all in that moment. It was as if time slowed. She was here. She was here, and she had heard everything. And it scared him. It made him angry! His eyes darted around to the other members, who were just baffled. Souji however, was gone once again. This one instance was something he couldn't bear. He started to shake throughout his body. He dropped his head.

"_Why... _Nanako..." That was all he could get out before she spoke.

Nanako started to fiddle with the buttons on her jacket. "I saw everyone standing around you so... and you were all holding on to that box... I... I'm sorry-,"

"FUCK!"

Nanako shrieked, and ran over to Rise, who tried to comfort the girl. Souji's temper was terrifying, his eyes full of fear and rage. Even Igor looked somewhat alarmed.

Naoto's eyes were wide with terror as Souji started to pace, uncontrollably mumbling, occasionally letting loose a scream or a shout. Naoto took a step forward, but then felt resistance on her left shoulder. She turned to see Kanji. He shook his head, and with a sullen tone spoke quietly. "Senpai's gotta get this out... he might hurt you if you try to talk him out of this..."

Naoto cringed as Souji turned his attention to her and Kanji. Souji's eyes were like a blazing fire. He was scared. She was too frozen to speak to him.

He growled. "Damn it ALL!"

Nanako walked over slowly, like an abused dog would to a human. Souji looked down at her. She cringed as he stared at her. "Onee... Chan?"

Souji immediately pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry... so sorry..."

Nanako hugged him back. "Don't be..."

Igor's face noticeably lit up. "Ah, the Justice Arcana. You will be integral to the success of this man here!"

Nanako smiled. "Success? That's good!" She pulled Souji into a tighter hug.

Souji closed his eyes, mostly returned to his former self. "I'm sorry everyone..."

Chie sighed. "Don't scare us like that! You were going insane!"

Souji laughed. "I was scared..."

Yukiko sighed. "Well, don't be. Ever since you got here two years ago, you've been like this! What's up with you huh?"

Igor cleared his throat. "If I may, you must leave now. I apologize for the interruption, but it is time for us to part ways. One more thing before you depart, only the Masked Circle can start battle outside of the Dark Hour."

Yukiko frowned. "The Dark Hour...?"

"All will be answered soon. Goodbye..."

Souji sighed. "Goodbye Igor."

Nanako gave Souji another hug before their vision went blurry again. She was glad he was okay... but... when he was really angry... did his eyes turn yellow?

* * *

"Hello...?"

The old dorm room echoed with a girl's voice. She took a few steps in from the door. Was anyone here anymore? She frowned. "Koro...?"

The foyer grew ever so silent. The girl took a seat on the dusty old couch. She realized that her friends had sold it, and the dormitory remained unused. Aigis sighed. "I must go see his room at least."

The trudge up the stairs was painful, because she knew where she was going. To be reminded of him just brought her back to the days. She reached the top of the stairs, and slowly turned her head towards the ever so familiar hallway. Taking a small step forward was hard even. But she walked to the end of the hallway. "Anybody here...?" She knew that the call was futile, but she still did so. She was hoping Fuuka or Yukari would step out of one of the rooms and greet her.

She made it to the end of the hallway, and turned to the first door on her right.

The door creaked loudly, startling Aigis. She laughed ironically at herself. When did she ever get this jumpy? _Around the time he died. _

Damn it. She looked around the room. His belongings still all there. She felt a tear run down her face. "Minato-Kun..." She took a seat on his bed, his blue bed sheets extremely dusty and ragged. It was probably ridden with some bugs due to the lack of housekeeping. "I believe it has been... five years? Five years since you saved us." Aigis let a tiny sob escape her throat. Oh yes, her emotions were now in control of her body. She had let him be there for her unconsciously. And now she was paying the price. He had given her feelings, a reason to exist! And now he had the nerve to leave her?

"No! He didn't leave us..."

_Oh but he did. Quit lying to yourself Aigis! He left you all because he found a reason to exist! Because his destiny was to be the seal! If his destiny was to be with you all, wouldn't he have stayed?_

"Th-that's not true..."

_And how could he even love you? You are a robot. Hear my words. __**Ro. Bot. **__And wouldn't that be odd, loving a robot? It's ridiculous. You can't even __**put out-**_

"_STOP TALKING METIS!" _Aigis had her hands around her 'ears', panting heavily. She was on her knees in the middle of his room. "Stop..."

_I'm not Metis, Aigis. You'll wish I was..._

* * *

"Please don't."

"It's fun though!"

"No, I don't agree to any of thi-AaahHA!"

Souji sat on the couch with Naoto in the Shirogane Estate's den, tickling her after about ten minutes of her refusing. Souji finally just said 'to hell with it' and did it anyways. And here they were, laughing uncontrollably. Naoto trying to push him off, but still uncontrollably laughing.

"S-stopahah! STOPITAhhahHAHAH!"

"Not until you admit it!"

Naoto finally managed to make him give in, using her whole palm and pushing his face rather violently. He sat back, still facing her on the couch and grinning. "And what would that be?" She was still smiling as well.

"That I'm a bad luck charm." He said. His smile had grown into a melancholy one.

"Again?" Naoto sighed.

"Huh?"

"Enough with the sulking, please. It's getting old." Naoto got up to walk into the kitchen. "Yakushiji-San? Could you please put on the tea?"

A voice called out, "Yes madame."

Souji stood up. "Naoto, come on, I'm sorry, it just kind of-,"

"Slipped out? How does something like that slip out? Senpai, I understand things are tough now." Her voice softened to a whisper. "I know we have to deal with the Masked Circle." She sighed. Her voice returned to it's former state. "But you don't have to bring yourself down over it. It's been two years Souji-Kun..."

Souji looked down at the carpeted floor. He cleared his throat. "I... I'm gonna go, okay? I'll see you later..."

Naoto frowned. "Senapi... I'm sorry, please stay."

Souji shook his head and hastily donned his jacket. "Take care. Sweet dreams."

The blue haired girl sighed. "Bye, Senpai."

The door closed, leaving Naoto alone another night. This was normal, but she still didn't like it. She heard the pot screaming in the kitchen. "Oh! I'll get it Yakushiji, thank you!" She called out.

She could tell Souji was disturbed for a long time, and she guessed the events as of late pushed him. A thunderclap was heard, and a flash of light beamed from the windows as rain pored down. She sat down on the couch and sighed. She went to turn on the television when...

"Don't touch that dial! It's time for Souji Seta's newest program; PITY PARTY! I'm your host, Souji Seta! And look at this place behind me, wowzers!"

'Souji' turned to look at the gigantic ruined temple, almost like an oversized Christian chapel. The window at the front looked like a man smiling, with angel wings and a Roman scale. "What a great place for brooding huh? Haha! Okay, here I go!" He then disappeared into the chapel.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" A man with a ball cap and a pretty sharp goatee stood in the rain of Inaba, right outside of an electronics store which had closed for the night. The TV in the window projected Souji's midnight channel show. The man sighed. "Alright, that's a teensy bit funny. I mean, come on, brooding? That's actually hilarious."

"What is it?" A woman approached the man with the goatee. She had her teal hair in a ponytail going down her shoulder, and was wearing a raincoat, droplets shedding off it as more fell down upon her.

The man sighed. "Just some weird show on TV. C'mon, let's get back to the Inn."

"Wait... something's wrong." The girl stopped and looked around the empty shopping district. "Juno is going haywire."

"What? Dude, I thought we were done with this stuff!"

"Junpei-Kun, shhhhh! Wait one moment..."

The light of the lampposts faded, and the light of the moon grew green. Junpei knew all too well what this meant.

"AWH COME THE HELL ON!"

* * *

"Where the hell...?"

Souji got up from his place on the cement. It was cold and dark. Raining as well, droplets had fully drenched him. He must have been out for at least a half hour. He surveyed the area. He was right on the hill where Yasogami was. He turned to look at the school and saw...

"What the?"

The school had transformed from it's droll look into a gothic-style church. "This is too weird." He sighed. "I guess I have to... go in then?" He smiled. "I know what this is. What I'm supposed to do."

_What is it then leader?_

"AH!" He dropped to his knees. "Wh-what?"

_You heard me! Take charge hero! I mean, that's what you are right? The hero?_

"N-no! I don't..." Souji shook his head violently. "Whatever you are, get out of my head!"

_Not possible. You know what I am, so admit it! And you know where to find me! Come on leader. Come on leader! Bring it! You can take a little shadow right?_

"Shut up! I'm gonna kill you, you imposter!" Souji grimaced. "You can't say that shit with my voice!"

_Oh! He's lost his cool! _The voice started to laugh uncontrollably, pretending to try to control itself. _FACE IT! You're a hack! Washed up superstar!_

"I-I never thought that way! NEVER! Shut up!"

_You did! You felt the exact way Yosuke did! Don't you remeber! Now enough of this! Come and get me asshole! AHAHA!_

The voice faded out. "Damn..." Souji sighed. "Persona!"

He waited. "The hell...? It's not... Izanagi?"

No response. "No..." Souji took a deep breath. "Let's go." We strode inside the gigantic temple.

* * *

"That thing looks like Tartarus."

"Y-yeah... there's barely any difference, except the shape isnt as erratic, and I can actually see the top from here." Fuuka sighed. "Juno!" She pulled out a silver firearm and put the barrel up to her head. She pulled the trigger and out came her Persona, a woman like figure with a purple flowing dress, a large clear globe encompassed Fuuka. "Junpei-San, go, I'll handle it!"

Junpei nodded, tugging on his cap in a confident mannerism. "No worries, this'll be over before you can say 'Persona'." He ran forward into the temple.

"Shit, it's weird in here!" Junpei exclaimed a bit worriedly as he ran through the dark hallways, which _twisted _in an odd way. "It's like the forest temple from Zelda in here! I think I'm upside down!"

"_It's just trying to confuse you! Keep going Junpei!"_

"I got it, I got it!" He said back. "Ugh, hope my Persona isn't too rusty, haven't done this in a few years eh Fuuka?" No awnser back. "Alright, I guess you're not in the mood for banter huh- HUH?"

A little shadow squirmed around on the floor. "Is that a Maya? Hah! That's funny. Bye Mr. Maya, I have bigger fish to fry." Junpei snorts as he runs right past it. "Hah, Maya, haha."

In all, it took Junpei ten minutes to go up ten floors, granted he was running from some of the Gigases, but that was besides the point. He finally reached a long hallway that led to a grandeur door. Standing in front of it was some albino kid.

Junpei scoffed to himself. "Yo, uhm, hey kid?"

Souji turned around to see a man, probably a good two or three years older than him, standing there. He was sweaty. "Hello?"

"Uh, hi, I'm your savior, Junpei Iori, you can thank me when we're outta here, let's go-"

"No way Iori-San. There's... something I have to do here. I assume you can use a Persona?"

Junpei's jaw dropped. "Wha wha whaaaaaaat? How do you izzit AGH- Fuuka! Scan this guy!"

A celestial voice replied back. _"Done, he has the potential obviously, but I can't read a Persona in him... It's weird. Ask him if he knows about the Dark Hour."_

Junpei sighed. "Do you know about the dark hour, kid?"

Souji frowned. He was most certainly not a 'kid', but he'd answer nonetheless. "Yeah I do. It's what we're in right now I assume? I've never experienced it, but I'm sure you have?"

"Yeah. Man this is really weird." Junpei laughed uncomfortably. "Okay, so what do you need to do here huh?"

Souji smiled. "Go through this door."

"_Is he insane? There is a gigantic power source coming in through there!" _Fuuka transmitted to Junpei.

"I can handle it." Souji said. "I hear her too. She's not focusing hard enough on you, Iori-San, was it?"

"Y-yeah, well, dude, at least let me help you, I'm not gonna have a clear conscious if I let you in there without some back up."

Souji bit his lip. This was certainly going to hurt his pride. A lot. But Junpei was right. He needed help. "Yeah, do what you want. Thanks." Souji turned around to open the door. He placed his hand on the frame. "Okay... three..."

Junpei gulped.

"Two..."

"Wait dude!-,"

"ONE!"

The door opened with a reluctant creak. The room was gigantic much to Junpei's surprise. Columns led up to a small flight of stairs, and at the top was a throne not unlike those in the fairy tales. It was white and gold, very extravagant. And in the throne sat a man with a black jacket that covered his whole body. He looked exactly like Izanagi, except he had Souji's head.

"Yup. Knew it." The man cringed. "Damn..."

"Who is that?" The goatee donned man spoke. "He your twin or somethin'?"

Souji approached the Shadow. "Look, I'm not gonna deny you. I know that's what you want. So I'll accept you as me. Deal?"

_What? No. It doesn't work that way. _The Shadow smiled. _No, I'm going to have you fight me. But first, I'm going to make sure this is as authentic as possible._

"Authentic? Alright, I'm in the dark here, what are you talking about?" Junpei was utterly clueless.

_So, first Souji, I'd just like to applaud myself for getting here without your coveted power! I'm truly impressed! And secondly, no big sword to hide behind either! No 'friends' to cover your ass! Now, that his true determination! _The Shadow bellowed into laughter. _I mean, it's laughable, the fact that you put on a straight face and lie to them all! You act so high and mighty, so reliable! You're a big shoulder to cry on aren't you! But face it, your parents didn't love you!_ _And they left without even proving they did. How angry were we Seta...?_

Souji dropped his head. "..."

_We were enraged! Were we not? Come ON! You really HAVE been shutting me out huh? That's funny! It's so funny I could _**die**. _And, oh how you longed for recognition. Is that why you surrounded yourself with friends in 2011? A year of change, was it? That's disgustingly funny._ I mean, JESUS! You are so DELUDED! _Oh, excuse me, __**we **__are so deluded._ _Look at me! I'm so different than you, yet we're the same!_

"No..."

_Huh? What was that?_

"You are nothing like me... don't you dare..."

_What are you-_

Souji flew at the shadow with so much force, throwing his fist straight into the Shadow's face. The apparition flew back and smashed against the throne, almost shattering.

"Let me just tell you something. My friends are my life. I would NEVER feel the way you do. You are some filthy part of me that's overly exaggerated. My parents died? Yeah. They did, and it was bad. It sucked. But you know what? I have them in my heart. And nothing you can say will screw with that. They died in front of me. They were killed in a robbery. Happened to be the only two killed. I was there, and dad, his last words were, 'I'm proud of you son'. Does that sound like I feel they neglected me? My mom and I were close as hell, and you have the **nerve **to screw around with my head like this? To dirty their memory in my head of them like this? My mind is clear now. It was always you, that little thing in the back of my head, always just screwing with me! And you know what? I'm better because of it. You know, all this time I've ignored you, the other me, ever since they died, I've been a wind chime at the mercy of the elements. I've realized now though, I'm done beating myself up over this meaningless crap. I'm Souji Seta. I **am **a hero, and I'm proud of myself. Does that make me a bad person? No. It certainly doesn't. It means that I defeated two **gods **to save my friends. Not just the world, but the people I care about. So yeah, pick on me for having a god complex. It won't phase me because it's not true. Still wanna get up and try to fight me now?

_No, I do not. I chose right it seems. Welcome back, wild card._

The Shadow Souji started to glow, and he rose into the air. A bladed staff appearred in his hands, and out of the light came Izanagi Veritatis. He resembled the almight, Izanagi no Okami, but his jacket was a strong silver, the side colors were a midnight black. His weapon resembled Izanagi's but it was also silver, the blade was also black. Souji grinned. _I am Izanagi Veritatis. I am 'of truth', and I shall be your guide through the fog, through the hidden meanings, through the masks we all bare. I am at your beck and call, old friend._

Souji turned to look at Junpei. He simply smiled cooly. His only words?

"I'm back baby."


	4. Act 1, Final Chapter

Souji's smile was that of a triumphant one, he strode past Junpei with an air of excellence. When Junpei didn't follow, he turned around. "Junpei-San, are you coming?"

Junpei's jaw dropped. "Y-yeah, right away! But dude, what was that?" The goatee stuttered as he took point alongside the, now confident again, Souji.

Souji chuckled. "I figured that you would have known, are you pulling my leg?"

The older gentleman fixed his cap wryly. "N-no, the team and I never got attacked by our creepy-as-shit twin monsters!"

Fuuka sighed, and broadcasted it to the two men. Junpei laughed. "Yeah yeah, we're comin' sheesh."

They slowly and cautiously snaked around the corridors of the 'twisted cathedral', when they heard Fuuka urge them on once more. The silver haired male smiled. "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

Junpei blushed. "N-no way dude. I already have someone."

"Why are you blushing then?"

"Shut up kid."

Souji grinned. "Yeah, well, maybe you two can tell me about your team after this."

Junpei brushed his goatee with his hand nervously. He finally sighed. "Well, I guess, but you owe me Souji-Kun!" He laughed hardily.

"I don't think I want to follow through with this anymore."

Junpei slapped the younger with his palm, making the Silverette lurch forward. Junpei payed no mind to this, continuing his train of thought. "Yeah well, you owe me anyways, for goin' in there, half cocked with ya'." He sighed. "Let's go, before the dark hour ends."

Souji nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

"You were driving us crazy!" Yukiko slapped Souji pretty hard, making a red hand print very apparent on his face. "Why'd you run off from Naoto's?! Idiot!" Souji smiled sheepishly, which only pissed the raven off more. Yosuke walked over to Yukiko and pulled her away before she caused a scene in the middle of the food court.

"Sheesh Yukiko! What was that for?!" Chie tried to reason with her pissed best friend.

"Senpai~" Souji heard Naoto's voice...

Before he felt the hilt of a pistol being whipped against his rib cage. Souji lurched forward. "Ow!" He fell to one knee, groaning, obviously jokingly. "W-whyyyy..." He smiled up at his assailant, Naoto. She smiled back at him.

Kanji grabbed his Senpai's arm and pulled him up. "Dude, don't ever piss off the girls... I'm scared for your life now..." He smiled as his leader regained his bearings.

"Thanks." He nodded to his friend. He looked over at Naoto. "I think you broke something!"

The navy haired girl shrugged. "Not my problem." She said, giving him a teasing smile.

"Okay, so when are we starting this interrogation?" Junpei muttered.

The group looked over to the two odd ones out, Junpei and Fuuka. They both had confused, but amused, smiles on their faces. "I mean, you are a Shirogane right?" Junpei quipped, earning him a dirty look from the woman beside him.

Naoto smiled. "Interrogate? No, I just wish to ask you both a few things." She pulled a chair up to the table the two sat at. "So, my first question would be... you are both Persona users, and are familiar with ?"

"Yes Shirogane-Kun, we battled with our friends to stop the Fall, which was basically when Port Island erupted into chaos." Fuuka elaborated.

Naoto nodded. "I see, and I recall that you told Souji-Senpai about this goddess..."

"Nyx? Yeah, our leader, he beat her." Junpei removed his cap and sighed, running his hand through his short hair.

"At a cost..." The teal haired girl smiled sadly. "He sacrificed himself to seal the monster. It was to keep another being made of darkness, Erebus, from reaching Nyx, and harnessing her power... along the lines of that." She finished.

"I am truly sorry, that must have been tough. You both seem to have been close to him." Naoto smiled sympathetically.

"Eh, no big, he's fine wherever he is." Junpei leaned back in his chair.

Naoto smiled. "It's good to think that way. If I may ask, what was his name-,"

"Naoto, you don't remember?" Souji spoke up. "You really don't remember these two? I thought Kirijo-senpai told you? Fuuka, remember her?"

Naoto's eyes jolted open, surprised. "W-wait! Oh, I apologize, I really should have remembered you Fuuka-san. I remember, Kirijo-san told me about SEES. She mentioned you both I believe." She locked eyes with her Senpai, conveying thanks through the look in her eyes. Souji nodded.

"So, like, you guys stopped the world from ending too?" The martial artist piped up. "That's something we have in common then."

The remark elicited a laugh from everyone, the irony of this situation, and the similarities between the two groups was apparent, even to Kanji.

"So you guys know about the Shadow Operatives." Junpei grinned. "It's pretty cool eh?"

"Well, it's kind of lost it's novelty, so we don't really go 'whoooaaaa' when we think of you guys." Yosuke joked.

Junpei looked offended. "H-hey dude, not cool."

"Alright, we need to stop joking around. This is serious." Souji frowned. "What can you tell us about the Dark Hour?"

Junpei and Fuuka got into great detail about the dark hour. _They must have been through a lot, I can tell from how they speak to each other, how their eyes light up with life when they mention their leader... _Naoto thought to herself.

After their explanations were finished, the investigation team as a whole felt more educated. Souji looked at Fuuka, studying her for a moment. Fuuka noticed and blushed lightly. "Y-yes?"

The leader of the investigation team turned around to Rise. "Could you come here for a moment Rise-chan?"

The ponytailed girl complied happily. "Sure Senpai, what's up?"

Fuuka smiled. "She's a sensory type too? I can train her a bit, if you need me to."

Souji beamed. "Wow, you catch on very quickly. As long as you two don't mind it, it'd be extremely helpful if you did this for me Fuuka-san."

The teal haired girl stood. "Rise-chi, do you know anywhere we can go to encounter shadows easily? We'll have to wait until midni-"

"THAT SHALL NOT BE A PROBLEM!" A squeaky voice trying to sound like he was in 'Olde England' burst out across the court. Teddie approached, wearing a Yasogami uniform. He had passed the test to get into Yasogami, and was rooming with Yosuke. "I can assist, my fine lady..." He did his trademark sparkle and bowed, making Fuuka practically 'awwwww' with delight.

Teddie took Fuukas hand and kissed it. "You, my dear, are the one who caught my eye as I approached! You are as beautiful as the Spring, the season of the flower-AGH!"

"Knock it off you freakazoid." Yosuke batted the back of Teddies head with his palm. "Seriously, that's not how you do it anyways! You don't assault her with poetry!"

"H-hey Yosuke-senpai, I think he actually did really real good... er... the timing was spot on-," Kanji muttered.

"Snrk..."

Chie sighed. "Oh come on Yukiko..."

"I-I'm sorry! Ahaha! Th-the SPRING?! Like, l-like when the flowers bloo-hahahaha!"

Teddie started to pout. "H-hey, let's go Rise-chan..."

"Hehe, alright Ted, come on Fuuka-san!"

Fuuka nodded. This group brought back memories... _he would have liked this..._

* * *

After the trio of Teddie, Fuuka and Rise embarked, the Investigation Team split up to go home. Yosuke returned to work, stocking the shelves like a drone. "Man, this is tedious. If these people don't know how to label these products correctly, then I have to be the middleman! This sucks! I'm gonna have to get human resources to talk to these guys, the manager can't bother himself with crap like this!"

Yosuke knelt over and began putting products on the shelves. He heard the clacking of shoes approach him. He sighed. Turning to his new company, he put on his best 'Junes Smile'. "Hello, may I help you-,"

"Yosuke." Junpei frowned at Yosuke.

_Oh, it's just Junpei-san. _Yosuke sighed with relief. "What's up dude? Something wrong?"

Junpei shrugged. "Not really. I just wanted to know if you've heard of those rumors?"

Yosuke turned to him. "Rumors? Like what?"

"That bookstore, y'know, the one in the shopping district? I gotta do some stuff tomorrow, but I hear they've got some interesting stuff there."

Yosuke chuckled. "Barking up the wrong tree here man."

"Ah, well, just figured I'd let you know..."

* * *

Souji and his uncle sat at the table in the Dojima residence, making small talk.

"So, you just don't feel like that anymore?" Dojima questioned his nephew, who, a bit upset, sipped on a cup of coffee.

"I can't put a finger on it. I was just so broody when I came here, but now I don't feel as bad. I had this conversation with Naoto earlier too."

"And she couldn't get it out of you either?" The elder Dojima pondered.

"Nope," Souji stood, stretching, and set his cup on the table. He walked over to the fridge. "Is this bologna any good?"

Dojima took a seat at the kitchen table. _He's strangely more relaxed and calm now... definitely my nephew. _"It could just be a change of heart. It has been a while you know."

Souji smiled sullenly. "It's not like I don't miss them. I just feel better is all. I feel like myself again." Souji cleared his throat. "I'm gonna hit the hay. Yosuke and Naoto aren't working tomorrow, so we're going to catch a movie er... I dunno. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Souji." Dojima smirked.

* * *

It was strange that day. Yosuke didn't have work, Souji didn't have work, and for maybe the first time in a while, Naoto didn't either. The rest of the group was off doing something, wether it being checking online databases for the masked circle, or trying to train. Souji sat next to Naoto at the table in the food court.

Yosuke was smiling awkwardly. He looked over to his two friends. "Hey guys, I uh, hate to be the third wheel here but, do you want to go check out that bookstore that just opened up?"

Souji chuckled. "Sure, why not? I mean, I didn't know you were into that stuff."

"Well, I'm no bookworm, but there's one that I need. And I figured you all would like to go." Yosuke said with a smile. "If it makes it sound any better, the book is about Shadows."

Naoto frowned. "Come again Yosuke-San?"

The brunette smiled. " Hook line and sinker! Knew that'd get ya!"

Souji was a bit taken aback. He cleared his throat. "How'd you find a book like this?"

Yosuke scratched his chin before answering. "I really can't remember... Weird huh?" he frowned. "Damn, now this is gonna bother me all day."

Naoto sighed. "Well, my curiosity has been piqued, wether or not this book exists, will be up to us to find out."

* * *

They arrived at the bookstore, where Konishi Liquor used to be.

"They tore the place down and renovated it. Saki's parents moved away. I don't know what happened to her little brother though." Yosuke informed Souji.

Souji smiled. "I'm sure Naoki's alright."

Yosuke laughed. "Man, you must have been really depressed, not even noticing the place shut down!"

Souji face-palmed.

Naoto opened the door. "Let's stop reminiscing and investigate: For all we know, the circle could have gotten it already."

Souji nodded. The trio entered the store and took in the atmosphere. It was dark, wet, and cold, not a place books should be stored. Naoto's inner senses kicked in, and she started to get a bit jittery.

"What is this travesty?! Who is doing this?! No, you have to store your books in climate controlled, non-damp areas! Not just strewn about the place like confetti! And whats worse, you've left it on puddles!"

Yosuke was frightened. "Dude, uh, what's happening?"

Souji sighed. "If she sees injustice or abuse towards the written word, she gets angry... I've never tried to snap her out of this... And I don't want to try either..."

An older man walked around the corner of one of the shelves. "Excuse me, may I help you?"

Naoto turned her attention to the man. "Sir, if you would be so kind to keep your literature in safer places, and not abuse them, I'd thank you."

The man laughed. "Oh, no no young lady. You see, there was a flood from the rain not too long ago. These books are the water damaged ones. I moved the others to the back room."

Something popped into Souji's head. Something alarming. "Excuse me sir, but would you happen to have any odd books? Like... Unusual ones?"

Yosuke frowned. "Dude, you make it sound like we're looking for a nudie movie or something!"

The old man nodded. "Yes, it was a special order, but nobody came to pick it up. I think it was damaged in the flood though."

The three let out a collective "shit" before they asked where it was. The man pointed towards the back. The three ran back, and the last book on the shelf read, Le Grimoire Da Soga. French for the Book of the Shadows.

Souji sighed, picking it up. Water dripped down from its spine. "Damn. It's really drenched!"

Yosuke stomped. "This sucks!"

Naoto removed her hat. "This can't be a coincidence..."

"It's not."

Souji heard the voice of the old man. He approached the trio from behind. "Do you recall the one who attacked you two? The insane fellow? He's a friend of mine."

Souji frowned. "Back off." He held his arms out, protecting his friends.

"Begone." The old man lifted his arm, and held his hand up to the group. In a flash of light, they disappeared.

"Agh!"

* * *

The trio found themselves in a pile on an unknown surface. Souji lifted his head up and saw a sea of blue...

"S-senpai! You're going to suffocate me!" Naoto struggled underneath him.

Souji grimaced. "Ah, sorry!" He rolled off.

Naoto gasped. Sitting up, she looked over to Souji. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Is Yosuke-," As Souji looked up to see his friend, he saw something bad. They were in the old Konishi Liquor store. "Wait... What is this?"

"Hahaha! What is this? You know what it is!" A contorted sounding voice mocked from the shadows. "It's the other world! You're so dense, partner..." The last word dripped with loathing. "You were always so cocky... Always the hero. 'Ohhhh Sen-paiii'! You make me sick!"

Souji stood with a frown, his face turned from the source of the voice. "Yosuke..."

Yosuke's shadow stood, cross armed and smirking. "Who else?!"

"No! Bastard! Shut your mouth!" Yosuke rose from his place to the side. "S-shut up! You're not-," Yosuke stopped suddenly.

"What're you waiting for?! SAY IT!" The Shadow prodded him, leading him on.

Yosuke shook his head. "No way, no way in hell am I saying that. No... I gotta understand you. Learn how I feel." He approached his Shadow. "Tell me man. How do you feel?"

The Shadow grimaced. "I'm not talking to you, this is bullshit!"

In a quick movement, Yosuke clocked his shadow in the face. The Shadow laid on the ground, panting. "W-what?" The Shadow touched the place on his cheek where he had been struck. "You hit me..."

Yosuke smiled. "Yeah, and it felt pretty good. Look dude, I understand you, and I can safely say that you're me. I'm always jealous of Souji, but he's like my brother. He's my best friend, and I will never, EVER betray him. You're me, but you're the ugliness that lives within all of us."

The Shadow Yosuke smiled. "I am thou. Thou art I. Thou hast taken a step forward towards the truth. Thou hast penetrated the darkness. Thou hast- hahaha! Oh shit, ah, I couldn't keep that up!"

Yosuke's eyes drew wide. "N-no!"

The Shadow grimaced. "Oh god, come on you wimp! It's not that frickin' easy! Nah, you gotta work for it!" The Shadow grabbed Yosuke, and threw him through the air like a ragdoll.

Souji stepped forward. "Yosuke!" The leader rose his hand towards the air. "Izanagi-Vera!"

A card, glowing gold, spiraled down from the sky. He smiled and crushed the card. "Now, I can't see very well, but you're close enough to where I can kick your ass."

Izanagi Veratatis rose his blade. Souji shouted gutturally; "The truth revealed! Remove your mask!"

The shadow started to shriek as a thin white beam pierced the Shadow. The other Yosuke started to pass into a seizure-like state. He then dissaparrated. Yosuke stood from his place on the floor. Looking up, he sighed. "Still useless, eh?"

Souji smiled. He pointed above his friend. "Not anymore."

"I am thou. Thou art I. Thou hast taken a step forward towards the truth. Thou hast penetrated the darkness. Thou hast removed the mask of falsehood. I am Susano'o Veratatis." The blue light that hovered above Yosuke morphed into the form of Susano'o, except his hair was straight, black, and down to his back. His blue suit was red, and gloves were black. "This is the form I shall take for you, and only for the hard road ahead."

Yosuke nodded. "Thank you." And with that, as his Persona manifested in him, he collapsed.

"You alright?" Souji knelt down beside his friend.

"Yeah, just fine..." He arose slowly, exhausted. "Got a killer mind bender though..."

Souji sighed with relief. He turned his attention behind him. "Naoto, are you-," Souji gasped. Naoto was nowhere to be found.

* * *

She didn't know where to go, what to do. What Yosuke's Shadow had said got to her. She felt lost.

"What if what he said was true? What if..." She spoke aloud as she stood in a dark, abandoned office space. "What the-?"

As she spoke, a group of shadows amassed at her feet. With a yelp, Naoto tried to take a step back. A hand rose out of the muck and gripped her tightly. She reached for the revolver in her coat pocket. Retrieving it quickly, she aimed the gun at her feet. She fired, but quickly regretted this, as she felt a sharp pressure in her foot. Pain shot up her body until it hit her brain. With a scream, she knelt down, giving the mass of Shadows ample time to drag her below the ground, into the darkness.

Without hesitation, she threw her phone onto a nearby office desk. And with that, she blacked out.


End file.
